redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martin2
Villain Deaths Does anyone know the number of main villains that have been directly killed by the hero? I think maybe four or five. --Martin2 Speak! 01:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Villains killed by heros Actually there were about twelve. It is as follows- Cluny-killed by-Matthias. (This is arguable though.) Ferahgo-Urthstripe. Badrang-Martin. Nagru-Finnbarr. (If he is the main hero.) Swartt-Sunflash. Damug-Cregga. Vilu Daskar-Luke. (Kinda) Ungatt Trunn-Lord Brocktree. Gulo-Rakkety Tam. Riggu Felis-Tiria. Vizka-Gorath. Korvus Skurr-Zaran. (If she is the main hero.) Well here you go. Anyone can correct me if I'm wrong. -- Verminfate 01:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) By my definition I don't count Cluny because Matthias didn't directly kill him. Finbarr isn't main, remember the beginning riddle of Bellmaker? "This is the Bellmaker's story, for the dream was his." Luke, did not kill Vilu Dasker. as for Zaran can you really count her as the main character? I think Bisky is. Rackety Tam didn't kill Gulo, Gulo fell on the shield. Cregga is not the main character of The Long Patrol, Tammo is. That makes six by my count. (I hadn't read most of those in a long time though, I could only recall Rigu Fellis and Swartt.) (Oddly enough it seems the later books have more.) Well, this is the count by overly strict definition. --Martin2 Speak! 02:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) All right That sounds reasonable. (Although I personally think that Matthias did kill Cluny because he meant to kill him by way of the Joseph bell.)-- Verminfate 02:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Intentions My definition is:A villain is killed directly when a creature either use's their paws or a weapon they are holding to kill the villain. The bell is not a wepon Matthias was holding. My definition is probably stricter than anyone else's. --Martin2 Speak! 02:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) A note You asked for HERO, not MAIN hero. Finnbarr counts. So does Zaran. Besides, how far would the other characters have gotten without them? Welcome to Redwall Abbey. Please read my fan fictions. And I have a list of other good ones on my user page. You can find all the TV show episodes off YouTube. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Conceded I did mean main hero, though. I should have been more specific. I know you can see the TV on Youtube, though. That's how I found out there was one. ( I keep forgetting to put my signature down!!!!! Grrrr...) --Martin2 Speak! 02:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) An interesting Idea... I wonder if Martin ever went to Dark Forest, or if he had to stay somewhere in between to be able to guide the Abbey... I wonder.... --Martin2 Speak! 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) here's a link save you the trouble. User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey Cowritten. Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Started by Sambrook. User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy CO written Yeah, alot. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:15, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Martin the warrior 2. Good Q.I wonder what Martin does when he's dead. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) update User blog:Shieldmaiden\Martin the warrior II: Return to Noonvale\ Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:44, 13 February 2009 (UTC) By the Way.. What advice would you give to someone writing a Fan Fiction? I've read yours, Sheildmaiden, and they are very good. --Martin2 Speak! 01:53, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well, what touched you about Redwall? Do you se any loose ends you think you can clear up? Ideas hit you in the strangest places. Much of the stuff I'm using in my fantasy book found its way into Tagg quest and MTWII. What was your favorite Redwall Book? Was there any thing you paticularly liked/disliked? Ask yourself thes questions. At least one idea should hit you. And I'll back you 100%. Us writers should stick together, and if you need anything, come to me. If nothing works, re-read the books. That's what I did. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm Welcome Martin2! Hmmm..Well with my story A Coneslinger's Quest I started getting ideas for it when I read Trisss. The Coneslingers were awesome so I decided to write about the founder of the tribe(that's a spoiler for my story) And you could write a prequal or sequal to one of the books, tie up some loose ends, and stuff like that. I know, no help at all was it. Ahh well. i never was good about that kinda thing.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Names I have the most trouble with names. If anyone has ideas, please post them. I need names for: A corsair/warlord, main villain An irresponsible brat mouse A Redwall mouse who is the main character And a Badger Mother. Any suggestions? --Martin2 Speak! 05:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) hmm Brat= Oarrin Warlord= Ellendin (needs a bit of work . . .) Badger mum= Mary (M names seem to fit) Mouse- hmm, Parr, Shea, or Coll. (Srry, terry) MAJOR UPDATE on MTW2 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks I think Coll and Mary are excellent. I like Oarrin to, it fits some character aspects I didn't even mention! Ellendin.... hmmm... Perhaps Elladian. Or maybe Elladas. Thanks. --Martin2 Speak! 05:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Begun I have begun my Fan fic "The Storm" using some of the names Sheildmaiden suggested. I only have one chapter and the prologue finished, though. --Martin2 Speak! 05:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Evil Species I need a species for my main evil character. I'm thinking maybe Weasel or Ferret. --Martin2 Speak! 15:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) yep, Its totally free. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 19:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm I would use a monitor lizard. But that's me. A ferrethas only been used 2 times. A better name= Ajax. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Uodate Martin the warrior 2 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:36, 13 February 2009 (UTC) uNNEEDED, Your watchlist tells you when a page has been changed, and has a link. Just wanted to note. Your story is awesome. KIU!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah I forgot. Do you think I should do a lot of minor updates every few hours or so, or a major update around every day? --Martin2 Speak! 23:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sure! Glad I have something to do :) (er besides the GN....*cough*......*cough*...) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I'm overloading you with work. It's not urgent at all. --Martin2 Speak! 23:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, major update each day . . . but if you want to hold your fans in suspense, do a lot of little updates. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) On the hero thing... Martin killed Tsarmina in Mossflower, right? Does that count? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) No, She backed into the lake and drowned. --Martin2 Speak! 18:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) mmk. Thank you ;) I will say I found out that Im terrible at hoods and full robes, so sorry if its not good :\ Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it will be much better than anything I can draw. --Martin2 Speak! 18:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Did Martin ACTUALLY kill Tsarmina, because, cause and effect would say that since "Martin was a mouse who would not lay down and die," and Tsarmina was frightened of him, that was why she drowned her self. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Definition further up Further up on the page was the definition of what I meant by directly. Something about "using their paws or a weapon in there paws." Fear, and the water, neither was Martin carrying. --Martin2 Speak! 23:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) hey Matrin teh Warrior 2 RTN is officially complete. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yea! Yeaaa!1!!! --Martin2 Speak! 17:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) That means...Lionheart?-REPLY Yeah....Bluestar's second deputy was Lionheart. --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 21:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) New sig I made a new sig using Sambrook's picture. How does it look? --Martin2 Speak! 02:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Can you check out the pics I've uploaded? Look for Glamdring and ratdeath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Where do I look for them? Under Fan Art section? --Martin2 You wish audiance with the Hooded One? 02:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, whatsitcalled, uh, concept art! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) BTW read my fanfic Taggerung Quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's fine :) thanks for asking! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Will, read Shieldmaiden! Thanks, Sambrook! --Martin2 You seek audiance with The Hooded One? 02:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Is anyone confused? Is anyone confused about the back story of The Storm? I am thinking of writing a short summary of the events directly before The Storm. Do you think I should? --Martin2 You seek audiance with The Hooded One? 03:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Archive Attack! What is an archive? Are they useful? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 04:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Signature You need to shrink th size of that image, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC)Is this good? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 05:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Would you check out my fan fic? It's called 'The Conquest'. And please leave a message if you do. Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Thanks Mate! I'll use the advise straight away! (maybe) BTW can you check out my fanfics The Vermin's Gambit part I and The Mistwarrior of Redwall, they're in me blog, please rate and leave comments?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Here's what youdo: You know how to link, right? Well., make another user page like this: User:Shieldmaiden/FanfictionArchive Then, when you sve the page, a red link will form. Click on the link and you're good to go. Still have problems, ask c'est moi. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well.... I am a member of the redwall Reader Club so I got a news letter giving some info on The Sable Quean.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i'll do that from now on.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 00:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Another TC-fan! Hey, I just noticed you like Tom Clancy, so do I! And I'm starting to get interested in the Stargate franchise! 8D --Andrew the Dark 20:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean, Martin. Yes, Myra is one of my accounts (a reference from THIS WIKI), if that's what you mean. I had a few vandal accounts on the WW (Blackstars), but I've quit that (see my WW user page). Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:49, 25 March 2009 (UTC) It is impossible to create two users with the same name. I am the Hollyfire53 from the Warriors Wiki, though I very rarely go onto that wiki. I usually like to stay on this wiki, or I go onto the Warriors Wiki IRC (Internet Relay Chat). Very occasionally I visit and welcome a few users, or chat with Eulalia459678 (a personal friend), but I prefer to stay on a wiki that has a subject that I am up-to-date on. Thank you for your intrest in this, and please see my list of the pros and cons of the various users on this wiki (and soon, a section devoted to my friends on the WW) Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 23:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I just found out That there are two songs that can make me cry on demand, "Noonvale" from the MTW TV series, and "To the Stars" From Dragonheart. --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 01:34, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Help needed! I had the idea that there should be a page on the Abbey Charter. I think it's in the fourth chapter of Mariel of Redwall. Does anybody have a copy? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 19:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I do. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 22:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, good idea! (The charter thing) I'll contact Lord TBT and see if we can! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Lord TBT said that you can put it on the Redwall Abbey page. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't Intend it to be a Khowotjacollit? it's more supposed to Chinese hook-sword--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:59, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yea, well... I did have this before- You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! But it's kinda long. Hmmm... I'll try and think of something else. But thanks for the tip!--Verminfate 05:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ahhh! Well, you see, I'd never heard of a Khopesh until you asked me that question. Enny'ow thanks for tellin' me that, I'm going to make one the characters in one of my Fan Fictions have that sword thanks again!!! (yeah, I'm workin' on my sig) This message was by Silfalcon Piketalon, or something like that, but I deleted his sig because it caused the rest of my talk page to go Navy BLue. Hmmm... Cool! Is it talking about Elledis? (or however you spell that.) Well, here's me new one-Beware of the Darkblades! Verminfate 02:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Aragh!!!! Woh! What happened to my message??!!??!!--Verminfate 03:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yikes! I didn't background any of it actually. I don't know what happened! Thanks by the way!--Verminfate 03:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Re:Sorry It's ok, no problem. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I saw what you said on Lord TBT's talk page. I just say 'Update' when I tell people, but since you have two, I would suggest doing this: when you update The Storm, you can say, 'Update on TS' and when you update Waves of Darkness, you can say, 'Update on WoD'. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) You're welcome ;) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your very suitable answer. Thurrn the Ranger 23:40, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, again Thank you for your brilliant suggestion. Thurrn the Ranger 01:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT I DO COMMISSIONS FER FAN ART?!?!?!!?!??!?!? Woh sorry fer exploding *takes a chill pill* ah well I geus ye got confused Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Oh! Well sorry again fer exploding...ya see I was gone for the past three days so I didn't know when all these were posted Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Jay sure I'll draw Him! Where do u want him to be standing. Redwall, Mossflower, Salamandastron??? anywhere is fine. PS, is he holding martin's sword? I can draw it pretty well. --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 18:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey. (I really like your character 'the hooded one' She's really cool!) And, the fact that she's a girl is awesome. (I'm one) --Merlock the Wizard Lets talk 18:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah Now I see that! I said that because Sambrook's new sig. Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? I don't think you can other than erase it in the editing section when you post it. Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 21:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Thanks Martin!!--[[User talk:High Rhulain Khera|''High Rhulain Khera]] Yeah I've seen the second one...It was completely HORRIBLE!!! but I love the first one! Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? I know! THe second Dragonheart sucked!!! As fer the Hayden Christenson I think it was Chris Masterson. as fer where Drake came from, I was watching a New Beginning (the second Dragonheart) and in the beginning o' it said like "After Draco's death Bowan returned to Draco's cave and discovered a dragon's egg" so I think that explains where drake came from Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Update!!!! Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|High Rhulain Khera]] Re:Manacles Yep. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hurry! Go read my fan fic hurry!Read the last comment I posted and do it! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Update!!!! Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|Princess Khera Wildlough]] What's the point in adding ANY connection between the characters Drufo and Triss if all it does is mess the wiki up? Just a question: What's the point in adding ANY connection between the characters Drufo and Triss if all it does is mess the wiki up? Aren't Drufo's murder and her father's murder the two things, apart from freeing the slaves, that has Triss vowing to come back to Riftgard? Triss mentions her vow to avenge Drufo repeatedly through the book. Maybe the Drufo page should be deleted and the Drufo hyperlinks in the other pages it's linked to removed. I'll go and do that now. I'm just trying to help fix the site. TiriaW 18:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Well in the first Dragonheart when Bowan And Draco are fighting close to the beginning Bowan said: "I bagged me one just the other day!" then Draco said: "So it was you who killed the Scared One, ''she and I were the last!" so I think that explains wh the egg was in there--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Update!!!! Update on Tile Wildlough.[[User:High Rhulain Khera|''Princess Khera Wildlough]] I'm really sorry for saying what I did above. I was out of line. I'm '''really' sorry for saying what I did above. I was out of line. I did something stupid there and I messed up. I don't blame everyone on this site if they hate me now. When I put that message there I wasn't thinking. You said that section was the wrong thing to add. After reading it over again, I agreed with you, but I noticed there were more hyperlinks out there linking to the page; they had notes like that referring to the section you deleted on their pages. I was trying to fix the section, so I went to the other pages linking to it, changed those sections and removed a bunch of unneccesary hyperlinks. TiriaW 22:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well... Draco probably said that to protect Drake, 'cause if Bowan found it he would probably destroy it(though I don't think he would be that heartless) so that probably explains it--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Computer has a virus, and I can't use gaming comp. I got permission today. Good to be back! UPdate, Tagg quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:23, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not... Trying do defend it! I hated that movie!!! I'm only stating the facts--Silverfalcon Pikehawk Speak yer mind and be gone! actually, the "Breaths hard then faints" is because it's alot worse than being attacked by squirrelmaids in bloodwrath. so much worse that i can't even handle the thought of it! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Re:YouTube You can link to YouTube videos (not embed) ones that are not Redwall related, provided they are not inappropriate. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Good! Let's join forces, shall we? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 15:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Have ya? Have you read my fan fic,Bluestripe,A Name Remembered?If you have not,go read it. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Jay Jay is finnished. I'll have him up sometime tonight maybe. He still needs to be colored in on photoshop though. Do u have an account on any other wikis???-MERLOCK Yeah? Well, I have one on warriors wiki, Sonic and sonic fandom wiki, and that's about it. I really like the one on my sonic fandom wiki though, as I have a REALLY cool fan fic up. It's probably the best one I've made. So, I drew Jay looking to the side, is that Okay?? The background sucks, but that's because I'm gonna finish it on photoshop.--CHAOS Chaos is lonely, talk to him 21:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) (The reason my sig says Chaos, is because he's my character on Sonic Fanon wiki.) Re:Weapons Images of just weapons really does not count as fan art. That's crossing the threshold of what constitutes "Redwall art". -- LordTBT Talk! 06:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) What's that mean? I only know two phrases in Russian. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, heh heh, sorry. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:16, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Not recognizing it as Dutch. Once again, I know little phrases only and that looked Russian. IDKW. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Go read,NOW! Update on my fan fic.Read,rate,and comment,now!(You haven't commented yet) From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Well at least you got something. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, and maybe next year you'll get more! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) SSSAAADDD! No chocolate bunnies! I hope you get one next year. GTG, Dad's been telling me for the last two minutes 'Computar off' So, see ya tomorrow! Or should I say, talk to you tomorrow? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:34, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Jay Ok, I'm sorry. :| I am. BUT, I didn't like that Jay, so I re-did him. I was only done with THAT Jay like.... hold up, doin math.... about four days ago. And the way I have to put my pictures on is this: One, I have to take a picture of it. not hard. Two, I have to find my cable for my camera, and upload the pictures onto my MOM'S laptop, (and get permission to use it first). Kinda hard, yeah. And Three, I have to put them into the shared folder so that it will be sent to the upstairs computer, and then, I have to copy it from the folder (which appears on the upstairs computer now) to another folder, otherwise I can't use it. So, there you go, I'm NOT explaining this to you because I'm mad or anything, I just feel bad, and want u to understand, because I really DO want u to get them. so... Sorry. I'll get it up soon K? --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 20:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha..... Look to see who this is from.Ha ha ha...remember the deal?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Again I thank you, you are very helpful sah! sorry. Thurrn the Ranger 23:04, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I continuously forget to sign my name. You mentioned I could make a signature test here to see if my talk page link worked :) I hope this works. :) TiaraW Talk! 17:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) RE : Orson Scott Card Yep! Ender's Game is just about one of my favorite books ever written. :) Have you read all of them, or just the one? Chris Yo, Whassup people? 17:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Do you mind? Can you go back to my user page and answer the "polls" I had there? I know you already did but I modified it to actual polls now. Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Blind Characters Yes, they are described as blind in the books. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ORSON SCOTT CARD Haven't heard of the third= X something... what's that 'bout? Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) No, I haven't read it yet but it's totally fine. I actually eat spoliers up. :P Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :o! Sounds Intresting! I'll need to read that- of course, after the sequel. ;) Which did you prefer, the sequel or the origanil? (or where you the one who voted in the poll?)Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) BTW Thanks!Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) So you prefer more of the action type books?Chris Yo, Whassup people? 21:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) CB? Are you Lord Thunderstripe from Club Badger? If you are, then High Five (even though we don't know each other). Blow me up if you're not. P.S. On there, could you message me about what you like about CB?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 11:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Er, haha, me and some of my friends are currently making a (pathetic) game out of this program called Gamemaker. Unfortunately we are very, very inexperienced, so we're sticking to RPing for now.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Mmmmn? That's compensation. See you on there.... now?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Can ye answer my massive poll? Thanks.--Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:06, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Friends Yes, that's what makes them our "friends". -- LordTBT Talk! 06:16, 19 April 2009 (UTC) KANE! Kane knows all, no-one can kill him, the Brotherhood shall live on to the end of time! --Andrew the Dark 20:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Update We may never know, he's just Kane! --Andrew the Dark 01:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Orson Scott Card ;D Oh, well that stinks. :( I think I'll stick with Enders Game for a while, though. :-/ You do know that there is a Enders Gam Wikia- but the only thing get out of it is a very lame 15 or so articles. Peesh. Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) What?Chris Yo, Whassup people? 16:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Martin 2!! I was wondering if you would be willing to check out my fanfic? It's called 'The Conquest'. Let me know what you think about it please. Thank you! --Wild Doogy Plumm 03:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! update tagg quest and PLEASE READ UNSUNG User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Here you go Sorry for the lateness, hope you like it! Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 08:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) UPDATE- unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) what are the five oriana details of eragon?--Dannflow Talk! 09:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) What's your favorite MacGyver episode? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I remember that episode! I heard somewhere you can get the episodes off youtube. BE SURE TO SEE season 4 episode 1- mystery of Parker Manor! love that one! oh yeah, update unsung. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) have you heard of the complete Macgyver set? all 7 seasons and the 3 movies, which i DON"T have . . . WAH!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) three movies. Update, unsung! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Heh Me too. I'm going nuts looking for it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Dad won 't let me. And he thinks that the admins (OF EBAY) are jerks. Me, I'm too busy writing to worry about Ebay. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard6654 Update- unsung DON"T GO AWAY!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ok. and update unsung. MAJOR!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know. It was only like that yesterday. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Welcoming If you are the first to welcome a user, please use the welcome template before any other messages you wish to include. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :If the user is registered, . Unregistered, -- LordTBT Talk! 04:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Ooooh. I do like books like that, but techinically I'm more into Physics. ;)I'm most likely going to read it one of these days, BUT...:) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 03:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Mormon? Oh, and BTW I finally got a start on my "old" Fanfiction- the prologue's the same but I'm starting it differently, so. :) tell me what you think Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:17, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, they are making the movie, and *supposedly* Orson Scott Card is doing th Screenwriting. Hmmmm. Update- Unsung. Heh, now you see Morgan's true colors. (pardon the pun) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Unsung Update Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know, (how did u fix it??) How are u? I'm sleepy, me and my friend stayed up till two in the morning last night. Sleepovers ROCK! --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 01:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No, just first 4 episodes of season one. Rented afore mentioned from library. funniest characters=Londo and the Russian, Susan. ;D Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) She can't quit!!! I FORBID IT!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Aww, mann. If it was me, I think I'd have stayed on. But then, who knows? Oh, if you go to scifi fiction and fantasy forum, there's a thread on babylon 5. I stopped going there cause i psend all my time here. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) You- are you sayinghe dies/ NO Don't tell me!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Humph. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) OOOh, like that episode in gilligan's isladn!! can't wait! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Oh well, stil funny. I accidently spoiled . . . a redwall book for my sis (she forgot it all, lucky me) now if she would read Bellmaker . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) video games? how do you do that? tell all tricks? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) never heard of theose. Total of video games i've finished: 2, spiderwick and The Hobbit Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) TOS?Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. Duh. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, you busy. And slight update unsung. I have like 6 windows open at once. I think the bg reveal is after this. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ) summer acation is for reeading books and lying around and going on Redwall wiki Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) HUGE update Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update- Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Do you think you can read my fan fic? User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests? I really hate to ask this, but I would be intrested in what you think of it so far...Chris Yo, Whassup people? 01:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh Well, I'm enjoying it so far! I plan to finish the first part today, mabey get more into the second... :D --Chris Yo, Whassup people? 13:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) He isn;t in yet. I just put him in because if I left him out until I put him in the story, I'd lose all the previous votes. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) > LOL! Thanks for commenting, Martin! :D Glad you like it so far! Chris Yo, Whassup people? 14:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Anotherthing Saphira's story is a sad one. Don't judge a squirrel by it's tail. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Re:User Owns Essentially all you need to do is start a new template, copy the code from another one, then change out the book cover image and link, and choose a color you think is appropriate. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Do you want me to answer that? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :You can find one quickly on Google. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Martin.. Can you read my other fan fiction called ''The Curse of The Bloody Waves''? I'm doing this instead of A Taggerung's Journey. [[User:Thaila Juskarath Taggerung|'Thaila the Taggerung]] Oh! Well, that would explain why it does that! Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Um Well, yeah, we could but Internet is down. So I'll be on once a month if I'm lucky. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) yeah I personally just started reading Star Trek! My friend is a total Trekkie and I'm a Star Wars Fanatic and at first we both hated the opposite sci fic(him Wars me Trek) but I dared him to read Star Wars and that I would in turn read Star Trek, so now we both love both series! (You might have to look this up on wookieepedia to understand it but noetheles) Long live Revan! DArk Lord of the Sith!(greatest sith/most powerful/ EVER! (Seriously though if you daon't know him, look revan up on wookieepedia/amazing!) Prard Grrr... 02:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) you should play the game too(or have you?). Malak WAS pretty cool, I agree on your choice favorite SW movies, Next Gen. is my favorite of the Star Trek TV series. Have you played the sequel to KotOR? Better technical things(clothscapes actually flow with the wind, more upgrades, multiple sets of weapons ready at the push of a button) and it didn't have a bad story line either, bubt the first game's storyline was a LITTLE better. Either way though except sambrook, I wasn't sure if there were other Star Wars fans on here. Then again though medieval-ish Redwall and futuristic Star Wars ARE complete opposites..... You play SUper Smash Bros.?(sorry for the randomness) Prard Grrr... 03:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have a Wii either. used to have N64 and SNES but I had to get rid of those, now I have a X-box classic. but I play the original Super Smash Bros on a computer of an I pod at school. Prard Grrr... 13:10, 29 April 2009 (UTC) You asked me on one of my fanfic talkpages why I didn't brainstorm and come up with an original idea If by "brainstorming" you mean staring at the computer screen for hours trying to think, I've done that before and can't get anywhere. I try to think of an original idea and I keep coming up with a blank slate. I want to write, but I keep hitting walls and have no way to get over them. I end up writing a small piece on a fic, my brain blanks, I try to continue and can't. Then I think "this isn't going to work" and I delete the file. I'm not sure what an original idea is anymore. TiaraW Talk! 20:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yo! Hey, thanks for the welcome! I'm a user on multiple other wikis, so I can help with most technical things in a wiki. I am also admin on a few wikis. I am usually a very active wiki member, but I have been sorta crunching for various exams so I won't be around as often as I might usually be. Anyway, my qualifactions are basically adding verbatim facts about the books and cleaning up articles. I'm not exactly a guru on Redwall, but you get the picture. :) You could say I specialize in technical wiki tasks, so if anyone wants some help, feel free to ring me up! Thanks for the awesome welcome! :D Creepydude 19:34, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, ok. I'm not exactly a fan fiction person, but... Sure I can help make a template! Any ideas or concepts you would like implemented? I'll have to take a look around to see what kind of a template you would like. Any more info would be appreciated! Creepydude 07:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) um Arnt you supost to do that????? ??? then whats with all the sigs... all the other ppl are doing it.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 02:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) fine ok ok ill take it down! Update Tagg quest and Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg Quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 22:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg quest and Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Update Martin The Weirdo! ''The First High Rhulain''. Corella The Warrior Duh duh duh!!!!!!!! do do dee! TA DA! It's JAY! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 19:18, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Aww. Mis you, hope you get it fixed soon! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:39, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was freaked out when I was down with a virus. Anyways, hope you get a new one soon. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) YOU LEAVING?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! See ya later mate. ;\ -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 19:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yikes! I've got fans! Who woulda thought. A twelve-year old havin' fans! Alright, I've got a few ideas. 1. The main character is a descendent of Brome, but is a warrior. 2. There's an island on the Eastern sea and the beasts who live there live in constant fear of the boa constrictor who also lives there. 3. Sorry, that's all I've got right now. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Polls You were right!! I did vote for the last option, and I'm proud of it! Blizzard6654 00:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Oh well. At least I tried. Русскй Ура, человек который гоборит по Русски! {other users: In case your wondering, that is Russian saying, "Yay, a person who speaks Russian!"} Blizzard6654 01:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Contest... Martin my friend, lets see who can write the best the fan fiction. We will both write a fan fiction, not one we had already started, a new one, and put up a poll once we're done to see which was better! My will be called Sayna The Dark! Do you agree? Contest or no Contest? Yes, and Martin will be me, The Star Maiden! No, and The Star Maiden is the best! I think I just ruined my blog. I ruined my blog; I stuck part of a fic in that I wasn't finished with. --WildloughRhulain 20px | Taste stones! 02:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I ruined my blog as well. so I moved it to the fan fic wiki for redwall Prard Grrr... 02:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I wasn't through with the entry, I mean. I put half of an entry in and messed it up. I had more to add. --WildloughRhulain 20px | Taste stones! 03:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Updae Return to noonvale and Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! Steet Streamdog STREEEEAAAAMMDOOOGS! 20:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Sounds good. What should we call it? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:15, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I like Unbreaking Wakes. Here are a few of my own. *The Isle of Death *Deadly Jewel *Serpent's Gem Not that great, I know, but whatever. They're all I can think of right now. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:24, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Do you want to start it or do you want me to start it or what? If I start it, it will have a darkish beginning. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:47, 6 May 2009 (UTC) The solution is simple really. But you'll just have to wait and see what it is. Muhahaha! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, heh heh, I just found out that what I was thinking of doesn't work any more. Darn. Um, maybe we can put it on our blogs, then when the other person updates, copy and paste on to your's. That might work, but if not, we can always open two windows and put what the other person wrote onto your blog. Howzat sound? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ugh. GTG, talk tomorrow. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) update Alanna of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS hehe, you ona hate me Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 16:17, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I started Serpent's Tide. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC)